


Not a general, not a doctor

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bonding, Bruises, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Turns out "Hi, I'm Strago Magus, and this is Jackass" doesn't work so well without a solid Cure3 to back it up. They're learning it all over again, side by side.





	Not a general, not a doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).




End file.
